


We Make it Work

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa offers Rin the choice of working together to gain Rei's affections or declaring war for the beautiful Butterfly swimmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/gifts).



It’s hard to say exactly when he began to feel this way. Maybe it was when Rei almost drowned during the training camp that Nagisa realized just how he felt. Quite possibly it was when he first saw Rei do that high jump. For all anyone knew this could have been how he felt from the very beginning. All Nagisa was certain of was that he was without a doubt in love with his best friend in the entire world. Much to his surprise he wasn’t the only one who was captivated by the dorky butterfly. 

Rin on the other hand knew exactly when he fell in love with Rei and boy did he fall hard. It was odd how it all happened so fast really. At first it was just a normal joint practice between Iwatobi and Samezuka going according to plan. Rin had been giving Rei pointers for a while and they were paying off when Rei’s time improved significantly so much so that Rin personally congratulated him. Then Rei just had to blush slightly and give him that wide smile with an earnest “Thank you Rin-san!” that made his face flush and heart race wildly. Yes Rin knew exactly when he fell in love with Rei and if he knew that someone else had their eyes on him he would have made a move faster.

\--

One thing no one really gave Nagisa credit for was his perceptiveness. He was really in tune with others emotions and always knew just how his friends were feeling. Sure his methods of handling things were very unorthodox but more often than not they worked. So it was relatively easy to figure out that Rin had a crush on Rei. To the untrained eye and anyone who didn’t know Rin very well it would look like he was just trying to be good friends with Rei. Nagisa knew better though. He saw the way Rin would rub his hair, how he would smile to himself after talking with Rei, when he’d blush and busy himself when Rei would pull himself out of the pool. So instead of the jealousy most people would expect Nagisa to feel instead he was filled with giddiness as a plan formed in his mind. 

It didn’t take long for Nagisa to figure out his course of action and by the time their next joint practice was scheduled he was ready to go.

\--

“RinRin!”

Rin had long since gave up trying to get Nagisa to stop calling him that as Nagisa always got his way when it came to nicknames. It was slightly late since their practice ran a little longer and it was just him Nagisa and Rei waiting for the train at the station. The red head turned around slightly annoyed but mostly confused as to why Nagisa could possibly be running up to him instead of latching onto Rei. Rin shifted the bag on his shoulder and gave his short friend a questioning look in return to the bright smile on his face.

“I think we need to hang out more!” Nagisa stated with a proud face.

“We hang out all the time Nagisa.” Rin reminded him. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to just run but he ignored it.

“True but it’s never just us and I found this awesome cafe I think you’d enjoy.” 

“And just when do you suggest we go to this cafe?” Rin questioned completely unsuspecting of what was in store for him.

“Right now! Let’s go!” Nagisa cheered as he grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged him off. Rin was surprised by the vice grip Nagisa had on his arm. Since when did he get so damn strong? The need to run away had grown stronger but by now it was too late Nagisa had him right where he wanted him in public. If he tried to run off now Nagisa would put on a show of crying and Rin would be forever known as “The shark toothed boy who made the cutest teenager in all of Japan cry because he was too selfish to just go the cafe with him”.

Soon he found himself seated in a quaint cafe that actually wasn’t all too bad. It was nice and comfortable with a cat theme to it but in a way that anyone could enjoy it. They had a good assortment of tea, coffee, and blended juices which made them well rounded. Not to mention they actually offered fruit along with sweets so Rin was actually able to get a snack along with his Mango Jasmine green tea. Nagisa smiled at Rin from across the table already half way done with his chocolate covered strawberries. 

“I know you didn’t bring me here to admire the hand painted cats on the walls so what’s up Nagisa?” Rin demanded even though the cats were very nice.

“Oh Rin-chan is still as smart as ever.” Nagisa complimented happily. Rin snorted at this and stabbed at a slice of melon in his bowl and ate it. Nagisa chose that exact moment to lean in and whisper all too sweetly.

“I know you like Rei-chan RinRin.”

Rin stared wide eyed at Nagisa and accidentally inhaled the melon slice. The red head then began choking all the while still trying to wrap his mind around what Nagisa just said to him. Once the slice of fruit was dislodged from his throat and all the other patrons were assured he was okay Rin made a move to grab his bag and leave. Nagisa was at least ten steps ahead of him because the boy was already holding it hostage Rin’s phone in hand.

“Now Rin-chan that’s rude to try and leave your friend like that.” Nagisa scolded as he scrolled through Rin’s contacts. Rin sighed angrily and sat back in his seat wondering if he stared long enough would the little blonde demon burst into falmes. Nagisa smiled slightly as he found the name he wanted and started up a message. Rin watched with rising anger as the blonde boy typed out a message on his phone. Once Nagisa was finished he held the phone up a safe distance away from Rin so he could read the message.

To: Ryuugazaki Rei

Rei I am madly in love with you and would be honored if you considered going out with me

“I would never say anything like that!” Rin whispered harshly as he made a grab for his phone. Nagisa pulled back at the right time with a disapproving look on his face.

“Doesn’t matter Rin-chan I’ll press send if you don’t at least hear me out.” Nagisa threatened his smile still as bright as ever. Rin watched in horror as Nagisa’s finger lingered over the send button. He dropped back in his seat and waved his hand urging Nagisa to continue.

“Don’t worry Rin-chan I’m quite sure I’m the only one who’s noticed but I’m giving you two options.” Nagisa paused for a short moment before continuing. “You can either accept my offer of help and we both work together to get Rei’s affections because if I was to share Rei-chan with anyone Rin-chan would be my first and only choice! Or you can decline and I declare war on you and I won’t hold back at all Rin-chan, I never do when it comes to Rei-chan.”

Nagisa’s smile softened slightly and he rested his elbows on the table and held his head up with his hands phone safely far away from Rin. He tilted his head slightly which only made him look even sweeter which contrasted greatly with just how devious he was being right now. 

Rin weighed his options with great care. He wasn’t really one to share things at all let alone a boyfriend. He realized though that Nagisa was a fierce opponent and he probably stood no chance against Rei’s best friend in a battle for his affections. Not to mention this entire trap Nagisa set up proved how dangerous it was and Rin did not want Nagisa as an enemy. He looked back up at his friend and for once actually studied him closely. He wondered how he never notcied just how much Nagisa had grown. He was still rather tiny but was toned and very strong. His face was only slightly babyish now but he made it work really well. Everything about Nagisa was cute and it took little to no effort on his part, he could make anything look amazing if he wanted to. The worst part about all of this was Nagisa knew it. 

Finally Rin sighed and leaned back in his chair defeated. Nagisa clapped happily and cheered thanking Rin for making the right choice. Rin huffed rolling his eyes at blonde who was telling him that he already had a plan in mind. Nagisa deleted the unsent message and handed Rin back his phone. They finished their food and drinks in silence each getting lost in their own thoughts. 

As Rin sipped his tea he realized that his anger had been replaced with awe and respect for the blonde sitting in front of him. Not many people could pull such a move and actually get it to work all the while smiling. Rin smirked slightly and found himself wondering just what Nagisa had planned. Well if he was going to do this at least it was with Nagisa.

\--

“A study session?” Rin repeated still in slight disbelief. A Study session was Nagisa’s big master plan to woo Rei. Nagisa nodded proudly as he shoved a folder full of papers into Rin’s hands. Rin grumbled slightly as he leafed through the papers. Most of them were facts about butterflies and other things that Rei would find interesting. Rin glanced up at Nagisa still not understanding what he was planning. 

“Rin-chan needs to think outside of the box more.” Nagisa teased as he took the papers back. The two were sitting on Nagisa’s bed in his room with snacks sitting next to them.   
Rin scowled at Nagisa’s comment and grabbed a strawberry to eat. 

“So how are butterfly facts and the chemical formats of love supposed to help us?” Rin asked genuinely curious. 

“We are going to woo Rei with our knowledge about Butterflies and science.” Nagisa explained as he began highlighting the best facts on the sheet of paper. After he was done finding all the important points he handed the paper back to Rin. 

“This is beyond stupid and cheesy Nagisa.” Rin complained. Maybe he should have just accepted the declaration of war.

“Have a little faith Rin-chan I know what I’m doing.” 

“That’s not comforting at all.”

“Hush and listen to me because the facts are only the first part.” 

It was going to be a long afternoon.

\--

“I’m still not sure why Rin-san is here, not that I don’t want your company, but you go to a completely different school.” Rei admitted as he set down refreshments for is guests.  
He had been cornered after practice one day by Nagisa begging him to help with their math homework. At the same time Rin asked if Rei would be busy later on today. That’s when Nagisa demanded they have a joint study session at Rei’s place. Rei was less than thrilled at such a spontaneous get together but quickly caved into Nagisa’s will. Now they were all piled into his room sitting at his table with books and papers everywhere.

“Oh boo Rei-chan don’t be a downer.” Nagisa huffed playfully. Rei gave him an amused look and took his own seat. With actually getting some studying done on his mind Rei was already working out a math problem deep in thought. Nagisa smiled at the blue haired boy admiring how cute he looked when concentrating and turned to wink at Rin playfully. Rin rolled his eyes at Nagisa hiding the fact he was slightly nervous and very unsure about this plan.

“Hey Rei-chan.” Nagisa coos slightly breaking the boys concentration. “Did you know that butterflies can see red, green, and yellow?” 

“No I did not Nagisa-kun but is now really the time?”

“There’s always time to learn fun facts.” Nagisa counters with a small pout.

“True…” Rei mummers realizing he had been bested.

“Too bad they can only see those colors though they’ll never know just how pretty your eyes are.” Nagisa pouts slightly.

“Yeah that is a shame.” Rin joins in agreeing with the blonde boy. Rei gave Rin a startled look as he joined into whatever it was that was happening. Nagisa smiled brightly his eyes shining with happiness.

“Butterflies don’t have lungs either which is honestly better for them cause if they saw Rei they’d lose their breaths in an instant.” Rin continued watching as Rei grew even more flustered. Rin couldn’t believe that Nagisa’s plan of mixing butterfly facts and complements was actually working. Rei was now trying to hide his smiles at their compliments but no amount of glasses adjusting could hide how much he loved being complimented. 

“People who study butterflies are called Lepidopterists but I wonder what a person who studies Rei-chan would be called.” Nagisa hums to himself as he ponders this.

“A Reiologist maybe? I wouldn’t mind getting a degree in that field.” 

“Neither would I Rin-chan.” Nagisa practically purrs with a wink.

“Oh the biggest butterfly is about twelve inches. I bet I know something bigger though.” Nagisa giggles as he leans in close to Rei and glances down. Rin cackles at this noticing the way Rei obviously shifts in his spot. Rin’s been there to many times to not recognize the uncomfortable squirm of a hiding a boner.

“What are you two playing at?” Rei demands voice cracking slightly.

“We’re trying to get into your pants Rei-chan.” Nagisa deadpans with a devilish smirk that turns into a bright smile. “But only if you want us in there that is!”

“Yeah you have every right to kick us out especially if we're making you uncomfortable.” Rin slides closer to Rei so he's sitting behind him. Rei stares at them with wide eyes still in confused by this entire situation.

“No need to answer immediately I can be patient when it comes to Rei-chan.” Nagisa reassures his best friend as he bats his eyelashes at him. 

“How long have you two liked me?” Rei asks after a long moment of silence and contemplation.

“Since the beginning maybe? Or that night at the training camp? It’s hard to pick an exact time sorry” Nagisa blushes slightly at this.

“I’ve realized for about a good month or so.” Rin states proudly.

“And you want me to choose between you both?”

“Well that wasn’t the plan.” Rin admits realizing how this must seem now. “But if you’re not comfortable with both of us then… I’d gladly leave if you preferred Nagisa.” 

“Same here I won’t get in the way if you want Rin-chan over me! I’ll still be both of your friends to!” Nagisa proclaimed.

“Well I’m glad to hear this because I don’t think I could possibly choose between you two.” Rei sighed happily feeling less stressed. He had always known he felt something for his friends but as far as he knew it wasn't normal to want to be with two people at the same time. He realized just how limited his knowledge in sexualites was and made a mental note to put in more research into this. 

“But you are both are not getting into my pants just yet.” Rei told them sternly with a playful smile. Nagisa gasped happily and threw himself onto Rei knocking him back into Rin. Nagisa rubbed his face on Rei’s shirt repeating his name over and over. Rei rolled his eyes playfully and rubbed Nagisa’s hair as he situated himself comfortably against Rin. The red head chuckled and let his arms drape over Rei his hands resting on Nagisa’s back lightly.

“Rei-chan may we kiss you?” Nagisa blurted out suddenly bolting up with a serious expression on his face. Rei blushed heavily at this but gave them the okay to do so. Nagisa leaned up and gave Rei a kiss on the cheek just as Rin leaned down to give him a kiss on his other cheek. Both boys grinned at each other when they pulled back. Rei pouted   
slightly and sighed gaining scared expressions from the other two.

“What’s wrong Rei-chan did you not like your kisses?” Nagisa fretted.

“Oh no they were very sweet… I guess I was just…” Rei trailed off then to adjust his glasses and avoid eye contact “I guess I was expecting more.” He admitted with an embarrassed look on his face. Rin and Nagisa burst into a fit of laughter at this and engulfed Rei into another hug.

Their relationship was just starting out and it was already odd but they knew that they could make it work.


End file.
